mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Feferi Peixes
Culling? When has culling been mentioned by trolls except ? ZeldaFan 12:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Karkat says one of his neighbours was culled. ::Ah, didn't see that. Thanks. ZeldaFan 13:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Character/page confusion Guys. It's arachnidsGrip, not cuttlefishCuller. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004022 ---dky 02:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Darp. Eff. I thought I was on the right page. Oh well; I'll slink off to my corner now. --Judgericand 02:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It still could be. The corner-horn-picture thing had it on the right side of the head-- this one's on the left. It may not make a difference, but I'm insanely detail-conscious like that. It could still be; it could still be! QwertyFiend 02:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::His, Her, It, Right now it doesn't matter cause we don't know. Stop changing it back and forth. --Judgericand 15:40, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, i'm not gonna mess with it, but -Tridentkind, Female, goggles. Appears to be literally culling cuddlefish. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004081 Zombamafo 00:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's either a girl or a very, very pretty boy. --Kendrakirai 08:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Symbol Why is her symbol in the wiki different from the one that's clearly on her head and her little trollian logo? Keegman 08:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's... not? What are you even talking about? Majutsukai 10:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The page says "Her associated zodiac sign is Pisces (♓)." Same goes for the big sidebar. I don't know about you, but I see two ovoids with sharp ends next to each other, each with a little dot inside (in other words, two fish facing up and down, respectively). That is not this symbol, which is the one being used on her face/trolltag/whatever. Now, if you ARE seeing the same symbol twice, that means we have a bigger problem. Keegman 19:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: I see the same symbol as is on her tiara, which is to say, one resembling -)-(-. Majutsukai 23:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Crap weasels. I noticed that some of the other trolls symbols are a little different now as well. I've checked it with Chrome, Firefox, and Safari, and it's the same in every browser. I think something's changed with Unicode. I'm on a MacBook, are you on a Windows or Linux machine? Keegman 04:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, I'm running Windows 7. Is it a Mac thing? Majutsukai 04:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Things I am terrible at: Everything Wikipedia related. The new CC image is up but uh I cannot get it up there and I am sure someone has already taken the liberty of a decent screencap and image edit, but I thought I'd point out that it was up. Also I cannot seem to get out of this indentation either. Great. AA26 05:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I am also seeing the ♓ instead of the correct symbol - and I am running Windows Vista! :::::::: It looks like we're having problems with the formatting on the character template. Does anyone know how to fix it? The problem only appears to afflict pages that have both the "intro" and "first" fields filled out. Majutsukai 13:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: And incidentally, I just now noticed that I see "♓" as the correct symbol when I'm viewing a page, and as the incorrect symbol when I'm editing it. Majutsukai 13:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Theory I've already added it, but has anyone thought, maybe the reason she was able to wake Sollux up, could be because of her Role as the Witch of Life?RhedSquizel 17:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not really sure it's a good idea to put that on the page. It's only a theory, and thus, is best left right here, on the talk page, until it is confirmed in some way. 18:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Additionally, it might make more sense to put it on the Mythological Roles page instead, although even if it was there, it would still be only speculation. 18:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, Hussie's pretty much implied that that's the case. He posted about it on his Formspring somewhere, although I don't know the exact location and I'm a little too lazy to go find it right now. In any case, I'd say it can stay on the page. - Jumpjet2k 19:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Dead/not dead Is there any particular reason to believe that Feferi's not really dead? Even with a dead dream self it's been implied that one's dreams are visions granted by the Horrorterrors, not random bullshit from the subconscious. If Feferi's stated it outright, even in a dream, then that seems reason enough to me to take it as true. -Skaramuche 19:28, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't take standard dream mindscrews so literally. No matter what it was come on of course she isn't dead. ~Octachor n 20:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Except now she actually is. JordanTH 06:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay... yeah I got owned there. ffffffffffffffff ~Octachor n 13:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ...But just to beat a dead horse (no pun intended), a line of Foreshadowing, thanks to TV Tropes: "Also, the title is said to challenge the player. So why would a title like Witch of Life challenge her unless she were to die?" Saiknohx 08:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sign gone missing Sombody switched the sign with something else. I thought I could just delete the thing with a one on the wiki but I can't find any anywhere and I have deleted it. God tier got deleted too. Can anybody lend a hand here? Chezrush 21:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Um, nobody switched the sign. They reappeared the instant I undid your edit. Per Ankh 22:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) God I feel like a idiot. I think it must be a glitch with my computer. LOOK AWAY PEOPLE. Chezrush 13:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) {averts eyes} Per Ankh 15:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC) We forgot something ♓ still looks googly eyed. Boot to da head yo 22:45, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Easy solution to the typing Pisces symbol: Don't use it! God tier sprite Made this based on Jade, should be accurate. Hood is down for obvious copy paste reasons. Still missing the life symbol, because I forgot it. derp. Will keep it here like this and fix it if we ever deciede we want to use it. I usually don't make these while there is still a plausible chance that an official version will show up in the comic (i.e. the next page might actually show feferi in sprite mode), but I am sick and most other things didn't seem particularly compelling right now.bitterLime 19:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion: make the Life symbol more pixelated? Plus, since the trolls and humans on the meteor left that dream bubble already, I think it's safe to assume that dead god tier Feferi may not be making any more appearances in the future. AnimeApprentice 01:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Also. shouldn't she have wings???????? 02:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC)BlackSun Yeah, oops I forgot about her wings. Well, if enough people are in favour of using it, then I can try adding them.bitterLime10:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Would we do the same thing with Eridan? Boot to da head yo 12:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :unlike the rest of the sprite, we can't really accurately portray her wings. we'd have to decide on whether to show her without them, or not show this sprite at all. i think that showing very accurate estimates of a sprite are fine, but not something that's more fanon/guessy. chez, we haven't seen the page sprite, so we can't make an accurate one of him at all. 12:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Eridan is a Prince, not a Page. But yeah we haven't seen a Prince sprite, though we do have that picture of god tier Dirk to go on. The Light6 12:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Since they can hide their wings under the outfits I have no problem with showing her without wings. We should consider making that the standard then though, because only Aradia has her canon wings. Our Vriska god tier sprite has wings drawn by a fan. I'd be happy to draw up some wings for fef, and I am fairly confident they would look convincing. However, the thing is guesswork would be involved (even though we've seen the wings in hero mode I'd still need to guess on how they would look in sprite mode), and I'd rather avoid that if possible. And yes I assume we will do the same for Eridan, but not now, because we don't have an official prince sprite to go from. We only saw Dirk as UU fanart, and Eridan in Hero mode.bitterLime 14:27, March 18, 2012 (UTC) So what you're saying is, should we see Dirk in god tier sprite form, we'll do the same to Eridan? MadHatter121 15:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Why is this page so prone to vandals? And who do they think they're entertaining? I just got emailed about an edit to this page yet it was exactly the same. Upon closer inspection, it turned out that all the edits in between were just garbage that belonged in the sandbox. You should place this page under protection or something. - MadHatter121 :I wouldn't say this page is more prone than any other page. Also that stuff inbetween didn't belong in the sandbox as it was a legitimate but sometimes pages are corrupted when Wikia tries to save them (I blame visual mode). The Light6 15:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Dunno about that. This last vandal was enterprising in their efforts. The fact they don't have a Username also shows they relish anonymity. MadHatter121 21:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Feferi doesn't actually have a space between her parentheses when she types )(, the font used for the pesterlogs just makes it looks like that. Even try copy+pasting it into notepad or something. "CC: YOUR STUPID FIS)(Y FAC-E IS T)(-E DRAMA MAC)(IN-E T)(AT DO-ES NOT)(ING BUT W)(IN-E AND GLUB." TwinArmageddon 03:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Guy Fieri Okay, seeing as Guy Fieri is basically one of the highest ranking servants to the Condesce, as , we could at least assume that the descendant of the Batterwitch would be named after him? Check it out. Feiri Fefiri Feferi Boom. Comeau The Troll 19:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Quirk Feferi does indeed use apostrophes, contrary to what it says in her infobox. Example: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004367 Also, is it really necessary to make the distinction between the frequency of use of fish puns and that of nautical puns? They're essentially the same thing for all intents and purposes in this context. 01:24, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Feferi wasn't all that important So, Fef didn't really have much importance. She only showed up twice after she died, and even then one time was another Feferi and not ours. All she did that was important is she stopped her Lusus from performing the Vast Glub, and make Roxy sad after she (dear, sweet, precious) Fefetasploded. Marioman2019 (talk) 20:37, April 3, 2019 (UTC)